Broken
by Immasinger141
Summary: Emmeline is broken. Will anyone have the heart to fix her?
1. Explanation

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love **

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 1: Explanation

Emmeline's POV

My heart is officially broken.

My best friend has been dating my boyfriend for over two months now.

Now I'm moving away to a town called Sweet Amoris to live with my aunt since my dad is a FBI detective that travels around the country catching psychos like on 'Criminal Minds' and my mom died last month in a car accident.

My moms death was my fault. We were test driving my birthday present because I had just turned sixteen. I was driving below the speed limit and minding my own business when a drunk guy hit us. I got a concussion and almost fell into a coma, but my mom wasn't so lucky since it was the passenger side he rammed into.

It was after I got out of the hospital that Dake broke up with me. He told me about him and Lucy. My best friend and boyfriend betrayed me.

So here I am, in front of my aunts apartment, on a perfectly good Sunday, with my dad.

My dad had Hazel eyes and tan skin. His face was always a friendly type of serious. He had light brown hair that was cut in a army style.

Me on the other hand was different. I had my father's hazel eyes and my mother's pale skin. I also had her bleach blonde hair but my father's friendly type of serious face.

While my dad was in a suit, I had some jeans, a plain black t shirt and a hoodie that kept the edges of my face hidden.

"Well, let's go." he told me with a faint smile.

Since we were both staying here (him when he's actually home) we both had two suitcases full of clothing and important stuff.

My father knocked his normal rythmed knock that kids do. After a moment my aunt opened the door.

She had the same hazel eyes we had but a completely friendly face. Her hair was dyed bright pink that complemented her pink and white Sunday dress.

"Big brother!" she screamed welcoming him with a huge hug.

She gasped, "Is _that_ Emmeline? She looks so much like you and April." my mothers name sent chills down my spine.

"Yes, Emmaline, this is Auntie Tata." my father told me.

"Pft, call me Auntie, the whole town does!" she exclaimed, "Now, everyone just got back from church and normally every Sunday I have the same crew over to have dinner with us. So, Emmeline, I'll drop you off with the people whos your age while I catch up with your dad. We'll catch up later" she whispers the last part to me.

She then proceeds to leave our stuff in the closet before taking me to the back room.

The back room has a couple couches and tables and a t.v. in the corner. As we enter everyone looks my way.

"This is my niece, Emmeline. I hope you make her feel welcome while us adults talk like always." she waved goodbye and shut the door before I could say anything.

I gulped.

There was a lot of people in the room; A red haired boy with gray eyes, a blonde boy with gold eyes, a white haired boy with a green and gold eye, a blue haired boy with pink eyes, and black haired boy with ice blue eyes, a brown haired boy with green eyes, a red haired girl with blue eyes, a black haired girl with blue eyes, and dark skinned girl with black hair and lime green eyes, a purple haired girl with gray eyes, a white haired girl with gold eyes, a brown haired girl with blue eyes, a chinese girl with black hair and brown eyes, another brunette with brown eyes, a reddish brownish haired girl with green eyes and blonde with turquoise eyes.

In other words, lots of teens in the same room.

I blinked.

"Are you just going to stand there?" the curly haired blonde girl asked.

"Nope." I turned around and left.

I looked around for my dad but when I found him, he was talking. I gave up and went to sit by the front door doodling in my sketch pad. My moms face got closer and closer to looking like her each day.

As I was doodling I was listening to music on my MP3 player. I felt my phone vibrate.

'_Look up'_

I looked up to see my dad. He smiled and sat down next to me as I unpluged the earphones from my ears.

"So… How'd it go?" he asked like he was my best friend, which he is.

"I was asked if I was going to continue standing at the door, then decided it wasn't worth it and left." I smiled innocently.

"Dinner! Argh, can you two try not to be antisocial?" Auntie called at us.

"Aww, Sis, you think we could actually social!" we laughed.

"Good one Auntie, thats funny." she rolled her eyes.

"Teens eat in the back room." she told me.

"Can I eat in the closet?" I tried.

"You can at least try to make friends." she sighed.

"That's not my _forte_." I told her.

"I'll save you after we're both done eating." my father whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alexander!" Auntie scolded.

"I tried…" he told me.

I sighed and made my way back with everyone else. I isolated myself from everyone else hoping they'd leave me alone.I plugged my earphones on and turned on my MP3 player.

On my plate was cut up chicken tenders in a salad. I scowled.

I tossed the meat to the side and messed with the salad.

Someone poked me. I unpluged my headphones and looked to see the red haired boy.

"I was dared to bother you, so I'm gonna do that." he told me with a sickly smile.

I blinked. "Here, take that while you're bothering me." I told him placing the chicken in his hands.

He tossed one back at me, there was snickers.

"If you think _that_ bothers me, you have something coming." I told him pugging my earphones in, by now most of the teens were over here, four girls were talking and the golden haired boy was reading.

"What'cha listening to?" he pulled one out and shoved it in his ear. I turned it off quickly.

"None of your business." I told him calmly. He tossed another chicken at me.

"Are you allergic or something?" he asked tossing another.

I blinked. "No, but I'm allergic to stupid people. Achoo!" I faked a sneeze.

I stood up and tossed the chicken and the untouched salad in the garbage.

"Castiel, I guess that'll have to count since you did throw chicken at her." the dark girl with green eyes told him, "Also, she's in the game now." she said pointing at me.

"No thanks." I told her isolating myself again.

"I guess little girls don't like to play truth or dare." the redhead who I think is Castiel said.

"Too bad." the blue haired boy locked arms around me and pulled me to the table.

"Hey…!" I protested. He sat me down and the others sat down too.

"Bye." I stood up but the redhead snickered, "Wimp."

I blinked and sat down. "Wimp? Thats the best you can do?" I asked Castiel.

"Fine, truth or dare _Blondie_?" he asked.

"Dare, _Raggedy Anne_." he thought a minute.

"Hmm… I dare you…" the door creaked open.

"Still up for that rescue?" my dad's voice called.

"One sec." I tell him.

"Dare?" I ask.

"Dare you to let Rosa take you shopping." he tells me.  
"Yay!" the girl with long white hair exclaimed.

"Deal, coming dad!" I call. I run out of the room. He takes me upstairs to my new room.

The walls are white and the frames are too.

"We paint tonight." he tells me as I sigh.

It took a while but, together we paint both of our rooms. His is dark blue with black frames and mine is pink with light blue frames.

"Huh…Just like mom designed your room." I smiled at his words.

"Come say goodbye!" Auntie called.

We raced down the stairs like kids.

"Bye!" We called in usion at the bottom.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Auntie asked

"Well once Eddie gets here there will be three of us, but I don't know what you're going to do with us." I told her.

"Eddie's coming too?" Auntie asked, "I thought April's side was going to take him."

"No, they couldn't. He's such a hassle." Iran back upstairs to start Eddie's room.

Eddie is my little brother. I would have mentioned him before, but I was busy. I started painting and soon dad joined too. Eddie's room was green with orange frames (he wanted it that way) we set up his bed together and put dinosaur camo bedsheets on it.

In case you're wondering, Eddie's six.

We set everything up in there for him then moved to my room. I had light blue bedsheets and butterflies painted on my white furniture, like the way mom had it since I was 13 when I remodeled with her.

Dad just set up his bed and dresser.

We then put our own clothes away and set up.

It was midnight when I went to bed.

As always, my dreams were filled of nightmares.


	2. White Horse

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 2: White Horse

Emmeline's POV

"Dad!" I shrieked in horror.

He ran up the stairs.

"Since when are my glasses _pink_!" he sighed.

"They've always been." he told me.

He kissed my forehead. "Amnesia getting to you?" he asks.

I nod running my hand through my hair. I put the glasses back.

"I'm _not_ wearing those." I stated, "I can go without them anyway."

He sighed, "If I get a call…" he warned.

"You won't." I grabbed a hoodie, a white t shirt and jeans and put them on after shoving him out. I grabbed my new backpack and left for breakfast. Grabbing a piece of toast I left.

Starting after spring break in a new school must be hard. Either way I was going to find out first hand since I was doing it.

After spending two weeks in the hospital, and another packing _how_ on Earth could I forget what color my _glasses_ were. I shook my head.

"HEY!" I jumped and scowled. Red head was on the sidewalk in front of me along with mitch matched eyes and Rosalya.

"What now?" I asked hopping on my skateboard. One week and I mastered it.

"You have to go shopping with Rosalya." Castiel told me.

"I know, can I go?"

"No one's stopping you, but I'm will be waiting t watch you fall." he told me smirking.  
"Thats rude, Castiel." mitch matched eyes told him.

"I know Lysander, but not everyone can be such a gentleman like you." Castiel smirked.

"See ya!" I called racing high speed down the sidewalk.

Wind in my hair, I flew. I got to the school early and was told to go to the student council room to finish up paper work.

"Hello?" I called as I walked in the door.

The blonde boy with the gold eyes looked up.

"Hi, your the new student Emmeline." he greeted me and shook my hand.

"Let's see, you forms in good shape, your Auntie paid the enrollment fee and you just need to take an ID picture. You can take one at the dollar store." I was just about to leave when he stopped me.  
"By the way, the elementary school wanted to know if you could finish your little brother's registration."

"Sure, do you have it or do I have to pick it up?" I asked politely.

"You have to pick it up." I nodded and left.

I was on my way out of the school when Castiel, Lysander and Rosalya stopped me.

"Hey!" Rosalya called grabbing my attention, "Do you need help with your registration?"

"Not mine." I told her.

"There's someone else?" Lysander asked curiously.

"My brother, Eddie." I explained vaguely.

Castiel's POV

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Yes, problem?"

"No, your just not the sisterly type." I smirked.

"From what I'm told I used to be." her comment confused us all.

"From what you're told?" Lys asked.

"Well, long story short' I was in a car accident and I got amnesia. I remember very little of life before now." strange.

"Wow, how'd it happen?" Rosalya asked pushing a little too much into the subject.

"I don't want to talk about it." she left.

"Well. That went well." Lysander confirmed.

I skipped first hour but went to second and third.

At lunch everyone from our little group after church sat together.

"Excuse me?" A kid was just standing there.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Mr. GG asked.

"Umm… I don't know. My dad didn't pick me up from the bus stop, I just got here from out of town."

"Do you need to borrow a phone?" Lys asked.

"No, I don't know Auntie's number, but my sister, Emmeline goes to this school. I think…"

"Yes, Emmeline goes here but there should be a parent or guardian with you." Nathaniel told him.

"I haven't seen my aunt in ages, my dad could be who knows where because he works in the FBI and my moms dead; she died in a car crash."

"Car crash?" I put two and two together and from the looks from Rosa and Lys, they did too.

"What happened?" Rosa asked him sweetly.

"Well, mom bought a used van for Emmeline, which is really cool because it can fit a school in there, but they were test driving it and… Emmeline was driving and a drunk guy rammed into moms side. Emmeline was the only one to make it out alive. The drunk guy died on contact and mom died when they cut her life support. Emmy got this weird thing called am-ne-sia where she forgot a lot of stuff. I feel bad for Emmy, right after she got out of the hospital, she found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her with her best friend. I never liked Dake…" he scowled.

"Wait, how old are you?" Lys asked suddenly.

"Six and a half."

"EMMY!" the kid ran off and started hugging his sister tightly.

"Hi ya D"

"D?" he asked.

"Thats your new nickname D."

"Your annoying." he blankly stated.

"Thank you, same to you good chap. He's the ID picture Nathaniel." she switched topics.

"AHEM!" Eddie fake coughed.

"What?" Eddie blinked.

"Are you going to take my home or did you forget where it is?"

"I stayed up last night painting your room and _this_ is how you thank me? I'm appalled."

"Fine, I'll just tell dad you refused to take me home once I find it." she blinked.

"You little bugger. Fine hop on." she stood him up on the skateboard and hopped on.

"Wait, I want to…" too late, they flew through the area all the while Eddie was screaming.

Emmeline's POV

"So, where are we supposed to be shopping at and why is Castiel and Alexy here?" by now I've learned everyones names.

"We're shopping at Leigh's and why is your brother here?" she retorted.

"I am being forced to watch him."

"Well Alexy and me wanted to go shopping anyway and Castiel's here to make sure you do your dare."

"Translation: The boys are here to watch girls change." Alexy laughed.

"No way, I'm not in to girls, that sounds like Castiel though."

"Ok, well I'd beat him with a shoe before he'd get to." Castiel smirked.

"As if, I'd like to see you try." he challenged.

It happened fast I kicked of my shoe and it flew up in the air I caught it and turned. I whacked Castiel on the head then threw the shoe down and slipped back into it.

"There you go Raggedy Ann." laughter and a growl was all I heard as we entered the store.

It was purple. The clothes were neatly on racks and shelves and I felt... weird.

"Ok, Alexy take Eddie with you I'll take Cassy and Emmy with me."

"Since when did you call me Emmy?" I demanded. She shrugged and took me to the shelves and started grabbing things.

"Rosa, I don't think thats 'taking me shopping' but…"

"Try these on." she pushed a pile of clothes in my hands.

"I don't wear pink, yellow, or orange." I told her.

"I gave her back the clothes and grabbed a grey sweatshirt with a hood and took it to the counter bought it and bagged it.

"There, I went shopping." I grabbed Eddie and left.

When I got home I collapsed on my bed.

"Emmy! You got a package!" I ran downstairs to see a huge box. I read the letter slowly;

_Dear Emmeline,_

_It's been so long since I last heard from you. I wanted to mail back your stuff and give you my number so we can talk. I'm so sorry._

- _Dake_

On the bottom was a number that Auntie was now calling.

"Auntie no!" too late. She handed me the phone and I walked outside with it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dake."

"Emmy, I'm so glad to hear from you… I'm so sorry."

"Don't…" he cut me off.

"Do you love me?" I stopped breathing.

"Yes."

"Will you give me another chance?"

"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I paced back and forth all this time, cause I honestly believed in you. Maybe I was naïve, got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance. My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings… Now I know… That I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the ain't Hollywood, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around."

"Listen, please…"

"Don't you hear me? I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well! This is a big world, that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappearing now! Now it's too late for you and your white horse to catch me now…!"

I hung up the phone and hung my head. I am such an idiot, but I hope that he realise those words from the song we met from.

Karaoke night flashed through my head, I sang 'White Horse' by Taylor Swift. He complimented my voice and we became friends, then more than friends. That was one of the things I _could _remember.

"Tough day?" my dad came out to the yard and hugged me. Auntie waved to someone. Then I noticed that Castiel, Lysander, and Rosa heard my little phone call.

I got up and went to the box.

Inside was my acoustic, six string guitar that mom bought me. Also on there was photos and other things. I closed the box and took it to my room.

I passed out and let the nightmares begin.


	3. Miracle

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**I think I may start making covers for my stories**

**Hmm**

**BTW this is a fathers day miracle here**

Chapter 3: Miracle

Emmelines POV

"Come home safe." I told my father.

We hugged each other a moment and he left.

I made my way to school early. Since dad had to leave early and I was already up I decided to go with it.

Why does it always get worse?

The moment I stepped into the school I saw them.

There were papers, with my new ID photo printed on it. On each paper my picture was written on or drew on, some were both.

I took a deep breath and made my way to my locker.

"Did you see you picture?" Amber asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I did. I take it you put them up?" she nodded sickly.

"Well, know that I don't care. Your games may work on other people, but _not_ on me."

"Looks like we made her mad girls." Amber snickered."

"Look, I've been through far worse in life than this." My mind flew back but stopped, I couldn't remember, but I know something happened.

"A-huh. Come on girls." I started ripping down poster after poster. Words 'Loser' 'Slut' 'Bitch' it all hurt but I kept it in.

"Hey, Emmeline…" I didn't turn.

"I'm sorry about what Amber and her friends did." Nathaniel needs to go _now_.

"Ok, Nathaniel. I get it. You're sorry. Leave me be." I continued ripping down papers and he helped. I ignored him to full extent.

I left once there were no more in sight.

I had lunch on my own in a tree. As I was eating the whole senior class except Amber, Charlotte, Li and Capricine started eating under me.

I shoved my lunch in my bag not feeling hungry and slid down quietly. I tiptoed away and into the school.

More papers. I caught them in the act. I snapped a picture quickly on my phone.

"What…?" Amber looked up startled, "Hey! Give me that." the girls chased me down the hall and I threw a door open and shut it.

There was a click.

I tried to open the door but it was stuck. It was Friday and if I couldn't get the door open before everyone leaves I will be dead.

I heard the bell ring and started abnging on the door as hard as I could, it was useless. I flipped on the light and made my way down the stairs.

'_This must be the basement. It's dirty and.._.' something caught my eye. In the back of the room there was a bright red electric guitar and a simple back mic on a stand.

I cautiously made my way over. In the area there were also other music supplies, including a piano that caught my attention. I strided over to it and turned it on ever so slowly. The bell range already and it was the end of the day so who cares?

I pressed each note and it sounded in tune.

All the sudden melodies burst from the air and my fingers flew. I stopped.I remembered something. My fingers flew once more and my voice joined in.

_Once upon a moon time, _

_Once upon the moorge,_

_When my soul drifts away,_

_After an ugly scourge,_

_Know that deep inside my heart,_

_Right before I go, _

_I'll see you dear when I'm going up to God…_

_That is what I know._

_Don't fear my dear,_

_Don't be afraid, _

_I'm always here,_

_On those rainy days,_

_So before you shed a single tear,_

_Something to confess,_

_Deep in my heart I've always wanted eternal death._

_And if you forget that I will be waiting…_

_Then sing a song upon moon time,_

_Your troubles will be fading..._

'_What just happened? Did that make any sense in their brain?_' I thought to myself.

Lysander's POV

"What did she just sing? Makes no sense." Castiel asked me quietly as we tip-toed away from the basement.

"I'm not sure, perhaps we ask her?" I suggested. He shrugged.

We waited for her to come out but after ten minutes Castiel got tired and barged in.

"FINALLY!" we jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Sorry, Amber locked me in here and I thought I was going to be stuck here all weekend!"

"That's a blonde for ya." Castiel smirked.

"I _hope_ you're talking about Amber." Emmeline told him with a scowl.

"Nope not at all." she glared at him.

They had glare down for a few seconds and she left.

Once she closed the door I went into full conversation mode, "Do you like her?"

"...No…"

"You do don't you? You always tease the girls you like, you did it with…" I stopped myself.

"I do _not_ like her." he stated.

I have hit his touchy subject.

Castiel's POV

After band practice I went home to demon.

Who else was there?

There was a knock on my door. '

I opened it to see my parents.  
"Hi Cassy!" my mom forced me into a hug.

"Hi, mom." I hugged her back.

"It's been so long, gosh, I missed you." she held me tighter.

"Hey buddy, how's school?" my father asks giving me a fistbump.

"Nothing much…"

"Who are you?" my mother spoke up.

At the doorway was a familiar faced Eddie. He looked nervous.

"Um.. Hi… I'm Eddie, my aunt sent me here for you to possibly watch me."

"Who's your aunt?" my dad asked.

"Wheres Emmy?" I asked suddenly.

"She's going to the hospital. Auntie said dad got a shot in the stomach."

I looked at my parents then back at Eddie.

"Doesn't your dad work for the FBI?" I asked he nodded.

My parents understood. So did I.

Emmeline's POV

This can not be happening.

Not to me.

Not to Eddie, or Auntie.

Not to dad.

"Daddy…? he was just out of surgery.

"Hi sweety." he held my hand.

"...Dad…" there was nothing to say.

"I'm right here Emmy, I'm not leaving." I sighed.

I hope he's right.

**For once I didn't kill of the dad**


	4. Remembering

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 4: Remembering

Emmeline's POV

"No, I'm _not _doing it."

"Honey, you haven't remembered much, this could help…"Auntie didn't know when to quit.

"I don't want to go to a hypnotist."

My aunt's idea of helping me was taking me to a therapist who specializes in hypnotism.

"It could help."  
"Sorry, but no." I left.

Walks clear my head and a cleared head is what I need.

'_So, to recap; dads in the hospital, moms dead, I have amnesia, Eddie is following me everywhere, and...' _I blinked and turned.

"Leave me alone D!" I groaned but as I walked he kept a steady speed behind me.

"I think you have a stalker." Lysander told me as we meet outside Leigh's.

"Yeah… He's not to good at hiding himself." I joked. He laughed.

"Castiel's worried about your dad… Did something happen?"

"He um… He got shot… He's in the hospital now, but he'll be fine." I stuttered.

"Oh, well I hope he gets well soon."

"Lys baby, why didn't you wait for us…? Oh, Hi Emmy." Rosalya sped up to us with Leigh,

"Hey Eddie."

"Hi,Rosa"

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie with us?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Eddie cried in excitement.

"Well, you can take Eddie, but I have to go somewhere, sorry." I apologised.

"Ok, we'll drop him of at Auntie's" she told me walking off with Eddie, Leigh and Lysander.

I called Auntie, "Hey, I'm going to the stupid doctor. Eddie's with Rosa, she'll drop him off later."  
"Ok, sweetie." I hung up.

The building was small. I signed in for the walk in hours and sat down. A person with a hoodie covering his face got up and sat next to me.

"Hi ya Em." Castiel, "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." I retorted.

"My mom and dad are here for marriage counseling, they don't even fight but they say this helps prevent it." he tells me not taking his hood off.

"Well, Auntie wanted me to see a hypnotist so I could try getting my memory back, it was either this or a movie with Rosa, Leigh, Lys and Eddie…"  
"I would have chose the movie." he tells me laughing.

"How long are you going to be here?" I ask.

"Well, normally they're here till like 9 at night, what about you?"

"It's estimated that I'll be out around 6." I tell him.

"I'm going in with you, I'm done with the health channel." we laugh.

"Emmeline Spring?" we both get up and walk in.

"Spring?" he snorts when we get in he room.

"Yes, better than Wolfe!" I retorted. He smirked.

"Wolves can tear you open and eat your insides, Spring is a season."

A man walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Goodwin." he shook our hands, "I'm here to recover whose memory?"

"Mine…" I spoke up.

"And you are?" ha asked Castiel.

"Her friend who is escaping the waiting room and the health channel." I snorted.

He laughed, "It does get annoying after a while doesn't it?" he turned to me."I'll have to ask you to sit down on the table there." he pointed to a table/couch.

I sat down hesitantly and he pulled out a pendent. '_RUN' _ my mind told me as he began to explain.

"I am just going to put you in a trance, just enough for me to be able to open your mind." I gulped, "When I start to swing this, you will fall under my command."

Castiel's POV

Insane.

Emmy was already in some sort of a trance and the doctor was going on and on about the car crash. He told me that it would help but I'm still not sure.

Something happened. Emmy shot straight up and scared both me and the doctor.

He tried to calm her down but she thrashed her arms and hit him.

After a minute she calmed down and he told us it would be best if we just left.

Emmy hugged herself as she quickly exited the building.

"Hey! What was that about?!" I asked her as she left.

She didn't answer.

Emmeline's POV

"Back are we? Your friends have…" she stopped, "What's wrong?" I shook my head and held back tears.

I noticed that Rosa, Lys and Leigh were here but I ignored them.

"Emmy, is…" I held my hand up to stop her.

"Not now, please…"

"What happened, tell me," she urged.

"Not _ever_."

At that moment, Castiel walked in.

"What was that about?" he asked. He didn't seem to mind that he didn't knock.

"Nothing." I snapped as I ran to my room.

I plopped down on my bed and the tears started to fall.

It was all my fault.

The man may have been drunk but he didn't run into me.

Emmeline's Flashback

"Mom, I am being careful." I reassured her.

"Emmy!" she screamed.

I didn't stop at the stop sign. The car that wasn't supposed to stop kept going.

I screamed.

Everything was blurry. When I finally refocused I saw mom.

"Mom? Mommy?" I burst out in tears. I opened the door to my van, it wasn't damaged bad.

I stepped out and saw the man. He was dead too.

I stepped back into the car and slammed the door. I banged my head harshly against the sterring wheel. The airbag went off.

Everything was black.

Emmeline's POV

At school everyone knew what happened at the doctor's.

Whispers followed me.

After school,I ran away from them and opened the basement door. I flew inside letting the door close behind me. I turned the lights on.

I was a monster.

The piano in the corner looked promising. Once more, my fingers flew;

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Said goodbye, turned around

And you were gone, gone, gone

Faded into the setting sun,

Slipped away

But I won't cry

Cause I know I'll never be lonely

For you are the stars to me,

You are the light I follow

I will see you again, whoa

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, oh

'Til I see you again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night

Calling me back in time

Back to you

In a place far away

Where the water meets the sky

The thought of it makes me smile

You are my tomorrow

I will see you again, whoa

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, oh

'Til I see you again

Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking

But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know

I will see you again, whoa

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah

I will see you again, whoa

This is not where it ends

I will carry you with me, oh

'Til I see you again.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

'Til I see you again,

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

'Til I see you again, whoa

'Til I see you again,

Said goodbye turned around

And you were gone, gone, gone."

Lysander's POV

'_I wonder who's singing' _ I thought to myself as I opened the door to the basement for a peek.

"What?" Castiel seemed in a foul mood.

"Emmeline is singing, that's all." he peeked inside.

"Oh…" he was silent.

**BTW guys,**

**I'm not really into this but I won't drop it so that means it will be short**

**Sorry D:**


	5. Sister?

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 5: Sister?

Emmelines POV

The song hurt.

I was in Castiel's van with him, Lys and Rosa during lunch and Rosa popped in a CD.

Two little sisters gazing at the sea,

Imagining what their futures will be.

The older one says, as her eyes look around,

"I will go as far as the corners of the town.

I'll plant a little garden, flowers everywhere.

And pluck the most fragrant for my hair."

Two little sisters gazing at the sea,

Imagining what their futures will be.

The younger one stands with her eyes open wide.

And says, "I'll go as far as the corners of the sky.

I'll gather all the stars each night as they appear,

And pick the very brightest one to wear in my ear."

I didn't choose you and you didn't choose me.

I didn't choose you, who would guess we're from the same family?

But, what will you do when the nights get cold?

When the stars grow dim and your dreams seem old.

Watcha gonna do when winter calls,

And your flowers fall from the garden walls?

I'll come home to you, you'll come home to me.

My love will be your remedy.

I'll choose you and you'll choose me.

We'll be two daughters dancing by the edge of the sea.

"What the hell is this?" Castiel asked when the song was over. She shrugged.

"Something on the internet." I sighed.

"What?" Cas asked.

"I don't know. There something I'm missing…" I was lost in my own thought.

"What are you missing?" Rosa asked.

"I don't know…"

The bell rang and we ran off to class.

The song was stuck in my head and I must have been humming it because Mr. Farize asked if I could stop humming.

Lysander's POV

"Lys, what are you doing here? You never skip." Castiel asked me in surprise.

"Well, I have a free period." I told him.

"Oh…" he blew smoke.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.  
"Just, um… thinking…"

"About what."

"Last night, Deborah called… she asked me to be her boyfriend again, and her guitar for her band… But I don't think I love her…" There was full realisation.

"Castiel you…"

"Yeah... I think I love her." I was stunned.

"You should…" he cut me off.

"No. I don't want another Deborah. She's just like her…" It was true. Emmeline was exactly like Deborah, except Deborah was a girly girl.

I could say anything to that. I sat down and patted his back.

"Everything will be fine." I told him.

Emmeline's POV

"How could you leave this out!" I screamed at my father.

"I-I didn't think she'd come back."

"But she is…" I burst into tears.

I was betrayed.

Again, this time by my father.

"How could you not mention I have a twin sister."

"Your sister is…" I left and walked right into her.

"Hi Emmy…"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you… I didn't know I had a sister until today…"

"I know…" she hugged me, "I'm back for good now though."

She unpacked her stuff in my room, which we shared. We got another bed and dresser and everything.

"Um… Sis. You didn't tell me your name." I asked when we were done and alone.

"Deborah." she told me with a smile.

We talked about how she dyed her hair brown. How she got butterfly tattoos because mom had always designed our room in them. How she went to this school before she became famous. How she didn't blame me for moms death, even when I told her what really happened. Soon we were best friends, even though we hadn't seen each other since she moved in with Auntie when we were twelve.

I think I might be fixed.

My phone went off.

'_Can you meet me in the park'_

'B right there' I texted back.

Castiel's POV

'_I did it' _I texted Lys.

I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

She got there two minutes after me.

"Hey, something wrong?" she asked.

"No." I stated blankly. She eyed me suspiciously.

"What now Blondie?" I asked her.

"Nothing…" there was an awkward silence.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with me.

"Where are we going?" she asks as soon as we get to the truck.

"You'll see." I smirk.

"I'm officially scared." she jokes.

"You should be." I tell her as we drive off.

"Where are you taking me to, are you going to murder me? 'Cause if you are I at least expect to die quick and non-painful." I laugh.

"Don't worry I'm not going to _murder_ you, I just want to show you something." she gave me a weird glare.

"Ok…"

I stopped by the woods.

"We walk from here." I tell her.

"Ok…" I know notice shes been looking at me weird since I said I wanted to show her something.

I grab her by the wrist and lead her down a path that was set up, then I took her off the path and lead her through a bushy area and stopped.

We were in a meadow now. It was full of lush, green grass and wild flowers. In the meadow was also a crystal clear pond.

She was stunned.

"Castiel, it's…" she trailed off.

"My parents found this place when they were in high school. When I started middle school they brought me here… I've came here all the time since then…" She gave me a new look.

This look was different, one I never got before.

"Cas, it looks like we're in a place from a movie… It's…" she could seem to finish her thought. Then I got something I didn't expect.

"Why did you bring me here…?" I blinked.

"I… I don't know…" I told her truthfully.

"I think you do… You're just afraid to say." I was taken back.

"I-I…"

"Save it…" she tells me, "Please, just promise this won't crash and burn…" she tells me in a hurt voice.

"I… It won't…" I was confused for a moment.

"Promise?" she asks me.

"Promise." she leans close and blushes. I step closer.

I have no idea what happened, but something just blossomed.

Emmeline's POV

Castiel drove me home in his van and once I got out I couldn't stop blushing.

"Uh- Oh… What happened." Deborah asks as I plop on the couch.

"That friend I met up with… We're not _just_ friends anymore…"  
"Who, who is he?! I might know him!" she asks excitedly.

"Castiel…" I tell her.

"Oh… you and Castiel would make a lovely...!" Auntie stops, "Oh…"

"What is it?" I ask. Deborah looks like shes going to cry.

"Whats wrong?" I ask.

"He used to date me… I asked if he'd take me back and… H-he told he thought there was somebody else and…" I felt broken again.

"I'm sorry…" she went up to her room.

The next day I went to school early, I opened my locker to see one of the wild flowers from the meadow. I smiled and smelt it.

"Got a secret admirer? How… Fake." I turned to see Amber.

"No, actually… I have a boyfriend."

"Really, who is it? Your imaginary friend Earl?" her and her friends snicker.

"No, it's Castiel." she stops.

"What did you say?" she asks me dangerously.

"I am dating Castiel. He was the one who left this flower in my locker." I hold up the flower and smell it again, "Pretty, isn't it?"

"You are such a liar." she tells me.

"Are you really messing with girlfriend, Amber?" he asks her from behind.

Flabbergasted, Amber and her cronies stomp off.

"Like the flower." I tell him.

"Of course you do, it's from me." I laugh. I sigh.

"Castiel, by the way…" I ask just as he says;

"I need to tell you some…"

"You first." I tell him.

"Ok… I just found out my ex-girlfriend, Deborah is here and she wants me back." he looks guilty.

"Actually, I was going to talk about a similar subject.

"Hey Cassy! Look whos here! Emmy, meet Deborah."I turn to see my twin sister with a hurt but happy look.

"We've met…" Deborah tells her, "Meet my twin sister, who forgot all about me after she got amnesia." her voice is just a tad bit cold.

"YOU GUYS ARE TWINS!" Castiel burst out shocked.

"I'm a natural blonde…" Deborah trails off.

Everyone is stunned.

"Well… knowing that I just found out yesterday… I um… Yeah." I backed away and left awkwardly with the flower still in my hands.

I sigh and smell it as I'm sitting in the gardening club HQ.

"Thats a beautiful blanket flower." I look up to see Jade.

"Hi…"

"Something up?" he asks.

"Well, I found out I have a twin sister named Deborah who use to date Castiel who is currently my boyfriend and now I…"  
"Wait, your Deborah's twin? Please tell me you're not as evil as her."

"Evil?" I ask.

"Well, she went here before she started her career in music. Apparently, she kicked Castiel out of her little duet band with him and left forcing Nathaniel and him to feud."  
"How do you know this?" I ask bewildered.

"Well, I heard and saw Nathaniel and Deborah talking about it since the student council room is right there." he pointed to the windows, "Then she hit on him and Castiel walked in and well,m it looked like he hit on her." I was shocked.

I went to Deborah who confirmed it all.

Now, I think I'm broken even more.


	6. Deja Vu

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 6: Deja Vu

Castiel's POV

"She told me!" Emmeline whispered in anger.

"She would never, _ever_ do something like that." I whispered back.

Arguing in a janitors closet was not the best thing to be doing, but she pulled me in to talk to me and the bell already rang signaling that it's time for class.

"Emmeline, are you jealous or something?!"

"Why would I be jealous?!" she retorted, "I wouldn't be jealous unless I knew you were leaving me…" she trailed off.

"You love her..." she asked me blankly, "Don't you?"

"...I don't know anymore…" she ran her hands through her hair.

"Castiel. If you love her then be with her." she looked straight into my grey eyes, "I won't stop you… The least you can do is listen to me when I say she doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?!" the words slipped.

"No. I don't… I guess this settles this then…" I could sense her hurt tone.

"Yeah… I guess it does."

The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

Emmeline's POV

I sighed.

I am so stupid.

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Nathaniel. I shook my head 'no'.

"I thought you eat in the student council room."

"I do… When I have things to do." he told me sitting down with his lunch.

"I thought you were allergic to pollen."

"Well, I do have pills for it."

I sighed again.

The garden was so lonely, even with Nathaniel.

"So… What happened?" he asked.

"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. I thought my heart had learnt its lesson, it's ancient history; been there, done that. I thought it would be different this time."

"What happened last time?" he asked.

"My ex-boyfriend cheated on me with my best didn't tell me 'till I got out of the hospital with amnesia. Thought Cas would be different…"

"Who told you about what happened with Deborah?" he asked.

"Jade, then she confirmed my fears."  
"If they only knew… she not my type at all…"

"I get it." I told him. he nodded sadly.

"My father hates me because I'm like this… but I don't care…I normally don't tell anyone but, you're the first to figure it out. Even Amber doesn't know."  
"Well, it makes sense… Don't think Mel will be too pleased." I told him.

"Yeah… Peggy would have a field day…" I nodded.

The bell rang for the end of lunch.

"See ya Happy!" he sighed in ignorance.  
At the end of the day rumours were spread and Deborah and you-know-who were together. I also told everyone what really happened.

"Emmeline!" Deborah stomped up to me, "Why are you spreading such hideous lies?!"

"Cut the crap Deborah." I told her. She burst into fake tears.

"What did I do to you?! Why are you so _cold_?! You weren't like this before!"

"I'm sorry if I'm _cold_ or if I'm _different_. People change." I left. I found myself in the basement with that stupid piano again.

My fingers flew.

"I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,

But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.

And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,

And you still got it in your drawer even now."

_Dake._

"Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.

We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.

Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,

And I can picture it after all these days."

_Mom._

"And I know it's long gone,

And that magic's not here no more,

And I might be okay,

But I'm not fine at all."

_Mom and Dake._

"'Cause there we are again on that little town street.

You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.

Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well."

_Mom._

"Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.

You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed

And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team

You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me."

_Dake._

"And I know it's long gone

And there was nothing else I could do

And I forget about you long enough

To forget why I needed to…"

_Mom and Dake._

"'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.

We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light

Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah."

_Dake._

"Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,

And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.

Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well."

_Dake and Castiel._

"Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.

So casually cruel in the name of being honest.

I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here

'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well."

Dake.

"Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it

I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it

After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own

Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone"

_Everyone._

"But you keep my old scarf from that very first week

'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me

You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah"

_Dake._

"'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so

Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known

It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well"

_Everyone._

"Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all

Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all

It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well"

_Everyone._

The song reminded my of so much, so many people.

I packed up and left.

Lysander's POV

"I heard you singing." I told her walking along side her in the hallway.

"Ok."

"Are you? Are you ok?" I asked.

"I don't know." she told me as she left.

I left the school and found Castiel and Deborah fighting.

"She was right! You used me!"

"Kitten, I-I didn't mean to hurt you…"  
"Don't… you did. You're not sorry."

"Kitten…" he stomped off and I chased him.

"Castiel!" I yelled he stopped and turned.

"What?!" he asked coldly.  
"Make amends…" he cut me off.  
"I will _not_ forgive Deborah!"

"Not her you idiot!" he was taken back, "Emmeline." I pointed to her load ing herself and Eddie into her van.

"Emmy! Wait up! You owe me a ride!"

Emmeline scowled. "Fine."

Castiel's POV

"Emmeline!" I called as I raced to the car. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry." words that I rarely spoke came out.

"So, you found out the truth, huh?" she asked smugly. I nodded.

"Good." I tapped her shoulder as she turned around.

"What…" I didn't let her finish and instead pushed my lips against hers.

I heard Deborah gasp in horror. Another girl did too.

When we broke we saw Deborah and Amber with their mouths wide open in shock and anger.

Emmeline smiled.

Emmeline's POV

"Well, I have to drive D home." I told Cas.

"I will follow." he assured me.

I hopped into the car.

"Ewww! You've got Castiel germs in your mouth! You should brush your teeth when you get home!" Eddie told me loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Don't forget that a lot of children who annoy me go missing." Castiel said with a smirk.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"I'll change that." he promised with an evil grin.

Deborah took the passenger seat and gave us an evil glare.

"Don't worry Deborah…" Rosalya told her, "At least your nude pic with pick up some guys." I laughed.

"See ya!" I started the car and drove.

Green ight. I was just about to pass the right in front of the school when someone familiar screamed.

"EMMY!"

'_Mom?' _

I car hit me from my side. I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Or did I?


	7. Forgotten

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**Sorry for the confusion **

Chapter 7: Forgetting

Emmeline's POV

"Get her on oxygen!" "We're losing her!"

I couldn't tell what was going on. I only paid attention to the light in the blur of colors.

"I love you…" my mother's voice echoed in my mind. I tried to say something back but she was gone.

Everything turned to light. Then to black.

"It's ok Ed…" I heard a girl say.

"NO IT'S NOT!" I heard Ed scream.

"Calm down, for Em's sake…" a boy told my brother.

"Eddie…?" my eyes started to open and it was blurry but I managed to see a half full room.

"Hey Ed…" he looked at me in stunned silence.

"Since when did you call me Ed?" he asked.

"Since, like _forever_!" I laughed trying to sit up. I felt someone grab me and pull me into a hug. Someone with red hair…

"Let go of me." I struggled. He quickly let go.

"Emmy, I…"

"Don't call me that I don't know you!"

"Dad!" Ed ran into the hallway.

It was now clear I was in the hospital.

In the room was a redhead with grey eyes, a girl and boy with white hair though the boy had mismatched eyes and the girl's were golden. Then there was Debbie.

"Hey Debbie." I weakly smiled, "Are these your friends?"

"You haven't called me that since before the first car crash." she told me numbly.

"I was only in one car crash, this one…" realization "Where's mom?!"

Thats when dad ran in.

"Dad! Where's mom?!" he was stunned.

"Mom died last year.. don't you remember?" I felt numb.

"She was in the car with me… We were test driving the car for my sixteenth birthday.

"Your sixteenth birthday was last year, you're about to turn seventeen."  
"No it's not." I begged.

"You were just in another accident."

"Did… Was anyone hurt?" I asked shaking.

"Just you, and you're gonna be fine." he reassured me.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Friends from school." before I could respond the redhead chuckled.

"I'm her boyfriend."

"No, you are not." I told him, "They don't go to my school, I go to Sweetwater High."

"We switched…" Eddie told me.

"But Dake… Lucy?" dad looked at me.

"Let me catch you up on things."

I quickly ran to the slightly familiar building. The teens from the hospital were there behind me.

"Hey!" a blonde with curly hair and turquoise eyes stomped up to me.

"I told you to leave Castiel alone, he's _mine_."

"No, I'm not." the redhead told her.

"I don't know who Castiel is, or who you are… But leave me alone." I told her.

"What, did you forget or something? Pink Slut_..._" she challenged.

I blinked. I always wore pink. It was my signature color. My pink glasses and pink clothes made me... _me_.

"Really? Jessica Parker ring a bell? Her signature color was pink. Are you calling Jessica Parker a Pink Slut?"

"Thats not what I said…" I cut her off.

"And what are you wearing? A half lobe stitch on China silk? Didn't that just come in from Mulan?" I asked pretending to be amazed.

"Yep." she smiled proudly.

"Well thing is, you can't put a half lobe stitch on china silk, It'll pucker. And it didn't just come out, I saw it in last May's 'Vague'. Nice try."

I left with a smile printed across my face.

I got a schedule and a tour and was on my way.

School was finished with quick and I called Lucy and Dake. We decided to meet.

"OMIGOSH!" Lucy yelled running to hug when she got to the cafe.

"Long time no see." I smiled, then frowned, "I need a manicure."

"We can get you one later." She kissed Dake as he sat down. I blinked.

"Oh, well when you left we started dating." I smiled.

"Fine by me."

"Good. Old you hated us." Lucy sighed in relief.

"Old me?" I asked

"Yeah, you acted like a tomboy and wore _plaid_ and _hoodies._" she implied disgustingly.

"Eww." I laughed.

"By the way, you do know that redhead is stalking you from behind the tree, right?" Dake asked in a whisper.

I turned. I saw a red and two heads of white hair from behind the cafe's decorated trees.

I sighed, "They say I was their friend… but I don't remember."

"Oh, Lucy!" Dake burst out suddenly, "We gotta go. See ya later Em?"

"Yeah…" Why am I sad?

"Ok, see ya." they left like that.

Castiel's POV

"Do you think stalking her will change anything?" Lys asked me as we hid. Dake and Lucy suddenly got up and left.

"Be back…" I came out from behind the trees. She saw me and started walking the other way.

"Emmeline, listen." I called catching up to her.

"What?!" she demanded.

"I know you don't remember but…" she cut me off and ran.

I started chasing after her but Rosa and Lys stopped me.

"Cassie, you just can't do that, let her take it at her own pace." Rosa told me.

"Her 'own pace' is too slow." I complained as they scooted me off to Leigh's.

When we got there we ended up helping run the place. I complained and complained until she walked in.

"Hey, Em?" I tried to start a conversation but she stopped me.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you, really, I am… but I would appreciate it if you stopped following me." She was about to leave when I took her by the wrist like I always had done and took her to the janitors closet. I looked the door.

"Let me out of here…!" she fumbled with the handle but my hand was on it, stopping her from getting out.

"It has been a week since you got out of the hospital! I have been trying to remind you who I am, but you won't listen!" I whispered angrily.

"I don't know you…" she trailed off as I kissed her.

Her eyes went wide and she hit me weakly. After a moment she stopped and wrapped her hands around my neck.

We broke slowly.

Emmeline's POV

The life of someone else flashed before my eyes.

She was in the car with her mom.

She was throwing chicken at Castiel.

She was shopping with Rosa and Castiel.

She was yelling at Dake over the phone.

She was playing piano when Castiel and Lysander burst through the door.

She was at the therapist's with Castiel waiting in the waiting room.

She was in the car with Lys, Rosa and Cas listening to the two sisters song.

She was with Cas in the meadow, kissing him for the first time.

She was yell whispering at Cas in the janitor's closet at school.

She was with Nathaniel after her first fight, with Castiel and that blanket flower.

She was singing 'All Too Well' for everyone.

She was watching Castiel and Deborah fight.

She was making up with Cas and kissing him again.

She was being hit by a car.

She heard Castiel scream, "EMMY!".

Castiel's POV

"Cas!" she threw her arms around me.

"Y-You remember?" I stuttered.

"Yeah…" she held me and I held her.


	8. Epilogue

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**This is it peoples!**

Epilogue

Larry's POV

Emmeline and Castiel have been together forever now.

They got married.

They had an extremely awesome son who is know a writer.

They even went on with Lysander and another guy named Andy to make a famous band.

They lived a happy life.

So now I'm here, telling you my mom and dad's story in a graveyard.

Now, we all know they are great people, great parents, great friends, great performers… but who in their right mind sends their only son to a graveyard… Just so he can read a little story about them, while they sit in the audience of the Grammys? I love you guys, but really?

So, this is temporarily the end of a story about two teens who were broken from different things and ended up finding love.

So, ending statement; I hope you have fun at the Grammys, while I'm finding my way out of a graveyard. Good night.


End file.
